1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to night vision equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems for maintaining cooling systems for night vision equipment.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utility of night vision systems for military and commercial applications is currently well recognized. Many night vision systems use detectors which must be cooled to cryogenic temperatures for optimum performance. The cooling systems generally employ a working gas such as helium to achieve the desired low temperatures. However, helium has a tendency to leak because of the molecular structure thereof. For optimum compression, a purge of the chamber is required to assure that there is no moisture in the chamber which may solidify as ice during cooling and clog the minute passages of the device. After purging the chamber, the chamber is refilled with the working gas.
Conventional systems for purging and filling the cooling system of night vision equipment are embodied in large, heavy, bulky, nonmovable consoles. The consoles provide a work bench and gauges and other instruments for regulating the purge and fill operation.
Unfortunately, the size of the console is typically such that field maintenance of the night vision system is impractical. Thus, each system to be serviced must be removed from service and brought to a location having a purge and fill console.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable system for purging and filling night vision cooling systems.